


Pool Party

by smutfinite



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutfinite/pseuds/smutfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario: getting hot and heavy with Woohyun after a pool party you both attended<br/>Rating: super hot!</p><p>Originally posted at Smutfinite on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

The pool party you’d been dragged along to by your friends was starting to wind down, and you were really trying to enjoy yourself. Unfortunately for you, pretty much everyone seemed to have paired up and you had quickly vacated the pool when it became some kind of make out hot spot for the newly formed couples. Grabbing a towel and a beer from one of the garden tables, you headed towards the main house and away from the loud music of the party. You’d slipped on a light kaftan to sheild from the slight chill in the nighttime air, and you were even happier with that decision as you entered the house with it’s aircon turned up high. The kitchen was empty as you walked through and you sighed, cracking open your can and taking a much needed sip. You started drying your hair with the towel lazily, feeling irritated. It would dry all weird and frizzy if you didn’t blow dry it, but you weren’t really sure where in this mansion of a house you might find a hair dryer. So you opted to just lean against the kitchen counter, drink your beer and allow your hair to do what it needed to do.

It was nearly 2am. Maybe you could get a taxi home or something? Or maybe you could just crash in one of the rooms here? Your train of though was interrupted by the arrival of someone else in the kitchen, and you turned to see who it was that had decided to vacate the fun times down at the pool. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks as soon as you saw Woohyun entering the room, still glistening wet and topless from the party. Woohyun was one of the hottest people you knew, and you always hated how shy you became around him. He was was the kind of guy who knew everyone, and you always saw him at gatherings like these. The few times you’d spoken, you felt as if you had completely mortified yourself and had become resigned to the fact that he probably thought you were a total weirdo. But he’d always referred to you as a friend, and you knew he was nice enough. He locked eyes with you, smiling. You raised your beer can in greeting, and he gave an amused laugh, turning his back to you as he opened the fridge. You cursed yourself out silently, rolling your eyes at your own behaviour. Why did you just cheers him, you moron?

There was a clink of bottles and he closed the fridge, spinning to look at you, leaning with his back to the counter in front of you. He raised an eyebrow at you, cracking open the bottle of cider in his hand and taking a long drink from it.

“So…” he said, and you tried to tear you eyes away from his insanely good body.

You were a little too late. He noticed you ogling him. And it definitely wasn’t the first time he’d noticed you looking. You felt the familiar blush on your cheeks and wished the world would swallow you up.

“You know, we hardly know anything about each other?” Woohyun said, taking another sip of his drink.

“Uh… I guess we don’t?” You shrugged, taking a drink of your beer as well.

“How about we change that.” He suggested, using his muscular arms to lift himself onto the counter. “Let’s play ‘I’ve Never’… You know it right? Where you hold up five fingers. We take it in turns to say 'I’ve never… done this’ and if we have… we fold down a finger and take a sip. The first one to lose all five fingers has to down their drink.”

You nodded mutely, sitting up on the counter top yourself.

“I’ll go first.” He said, holding up his hand, the fingers splayed out, “I’ve never… had sex.”

You rolled your eyes and lowered a finger. He did the same. Taking a sip, you thought for a moment or two about what question to fire at him. What did you want to know about Nam Woohyun? He gestured with his bottle that it was your go and you looked down at your feet, dangling over the side of the countertop. 

“I’ve never… I’ve never liked a friend. As more than a friend.” 

You lowered another finger quickly, taking a drink at the same time. Looking over at him, you noticed he had lowered a finger too. 

“Okay,” he said, smiling widely, “I’ve never… wanted to kiss someone at this party.” 

Another finger down. Another gulp of your beer. He mirrored your actions, and you found yourself wondering who it might be that he wanted to kiss, watching as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, noticing how full his bottom lip was. You wanted to know how soft it was, how it felt against your lips… He was staring at you. You’d zoned out again, hadn’t you? Damn. 

“Uh… I’ve never had uh, dirty thoughts about one of my friends…” 

His eyes widened as you said this, and you knew your cheeks were definitely red now. Why the hell had you just said that? You quickly swigged your drink, putting your fourth finger down and hardly daring to look at him. You focused on your feet instead, waiting for his next question. It came from much closer than you expected. You looked up as he began to speak, standing right in front of you. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone in this kitchen.” 

You could have heard a pin drop. He leaned towards you, placing his hands either side of you on the kitchen counter and you held your breath, his face inches from yours. 

“Are you gonna drink then?” He said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. 

You started to bring the beer can up to your mouth, but he took it from you and placed it on the counter, moving in closer so that his lips hovered just above yours. You could feel yourself leaning instinctively nearer to him, wondering if guys usually smelt as amazing as he did. 

“You know, I noticed you looking at me.” His lips grazed yours and you felt yourself tremble a little at the sensation, “Not just tonight, but before as well.”

Just the slightest bit of pressure from your lips or his would have made it a kiss. But it wasn’t quite there. He moved his mouth to your ear, tucking your hair behind it gently with his fingers.

“I looked at you too.” He whispered, and something in his voice made you ache to touch him. 

With one hand he trailed his fingers down your bare arm, slowly, almost tickling you as he went. He was right in front of you again, staring into your eyes. Seconds passed. You hoped that your eyes were screaming at him to kiss you as much as you wanted to. A tiny bead of water had dripped from his hair and was working it’s way down his neck. Without even thinking, you reached out to brush it away with your fingertips before it reached his collarbones. And that was it. The tipping point.

With his hands firmly planted on your hips, he pressed his lips to yours without a moment’s hesitation, taking you completely by surprise. It took you a second or two to react, but when you did… Oh wow, was it good. His bottom lip was as soft and plump as you imagined it would be. His tongue was hot and he tasted of fruit cider. One of his hands found itself tangled in your hair and the other was on the small of your back, pulling you right to the edge of the counter as he stood between your legs. The kiss deepened as your chest collided with his, feeling all that lean, hard muscle against you.

Without really thinking it through completely, you hooked your legs around him, pulling him closer to you as your hands gripped his shoulders. He seemed to approve if the moan into your mouth was anything to go by. The kiss became more heated, more desperate, You were almost clawing at him to bring him closer to you, and he was pressing you against him too, his hands on your back, your shoulders, your neck, in your hair. You felt as if you had finally found a glass of ice-water in a desert. And you wanted to drink it all up.

“You’re really fucking hot,” he said in a low voice against your lips, and you couldn’t respond with anything but what came out as a whimper as he kissed down your neck.

Was this actually happening? Were you seriously sat on a counter with Nam Woohyun between your legs, making out with him? Running your hands down his arms, you told yourself it was very, very real. Him biting your neck lightly as you arched your back was definitely real. That bulge you could feel in his swim shorts was almost too real. 

As if he read your mind, he leaned just that little bit closer, pulling you right to the edge of the counter at the same time so that his now rock hard erection was pressed firmly against you, right in between your legs. You gasped sharply, dragging him back from your neck to your lips, desperate to taste him again. As his tongue delved into your mouth, he slowly rocked his hips into yours, causing you both to moan at the feeling of it. It was almost too much, the sparks ignited inside you by just that touch. You were acutely aware of the thin layers of fabric separating your skin from his, and the burning desire within you was building at an incredible rate. Your skin felt hot.

There was a noise from the party – raised voices and laughter – and you almost leapt apart as three guys walked into the kitchen. You smoothed out your hair and Woohyun swiftly turned his back to them. You held a hand to your mouth to stop yourself giggling when you saw how noticeable his hard on was. The guys grabbed some more beers from the fridge, throwing a few quizzical glances your way. You smiled at them, hopping down from the counter top, and they left as abruptly as they’d arrived.

There were a few beats of silence where you looked at Woohyun and he looked back at you, his eyes full of lust and desire. And then you were on him, your hands threaded into his soft, still-damp, black locks and your lips moving against his. He backed up towards the door to the food store, pulling you with him, never breaking the kiss for a moment. Soon you were inside the glorified cupboard, and he lifted you up as of you weighed nothing more than a sheet of paper, slamming you against the closed door. In the dark you could hardly make our his face, but his eyes flashed at you and as you wrapped your legs around his waist you felt him shudder with pleasure, pressing his erection against you again. His arms were taught with the effort of holding you up, and you slid your arms up them to use his shoulders as support, giving yourself a little more leverage. His lips were on your neck again, kissing your pulse point.

“You know what I wanna do right now?” He murmured, so low you weren’t sure he’d said it all.

“What?” You asked in a small voice, biting your lip as he ground against you, setting your nerve endings alight. 

“I’ve never fucked someone I’m really hot for in a cupboard.” He said breathlessly before kissing you furiously.

You kissed him back with as much excitement, your fingers digging into his skin and his hand stroked it’s way up your thigh to your bikini bottoms. They tied at the side, and you were suddenly extremely thankful you’d decided to wear this one today. You pulled your kaftan up and over your head, throwing it over Woohyun’s shoulder and not caring where it might end up. His fingers worked on the knot at your hip, undoing it a lot quicker than you’d anticipated, and then his they were on you, rubbing softly, teasingly on your clitoris. You panted and moaned as he replaced his fingers with his thumb, making small circles there as his fingers delved inside you. He let out shuddery breath, cursing a little in a low voice. 

“Holy shit, you’re so wet.” 

Just the sound of him saying it turned you on even more and you wriggled against him, desperate to feel him inside you, not caring about any repercussions, about being discovered in this cupboard… Nothing mattered right then. All you wanted was him.

You reached down in between the two of you, hooking your thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and pushing them down, over his hips, freeing his erection. Wrapping one arm around his neck to pull him in for a kiss again, you took him in your other hand, using your thumb to rub over the head and then pumping him a few times, eliciting a growl of lust from Woohyun. He fumbled in the back pocket of his shorts, pulling out his wallet and grabbing a condom. You were amazed he could do all of this one-handed, but didn’t want to question it too much. Once you’d helped him roll it down his shaft, you wrapped your hand around him once more, guiding him towards your entrance. He almost whined against your lips as he slowly sank into your waiting heat, both of you letting out a moan of satisfaction. It felt so much better than you could even have imagined. 

The first time he moved against you, you almost yelled out it felt so good. The way he was angled inside you to hit just the right spot, and the feeling of him rubbing against your clit was almost enough to send you over the edge right then. You knew it wouldn’t be long until your whole body would go into a state of ecstasy, especially with the way Woohyun was moaning in your ear and he thrust into you. Your nails were digging into the soft skin of his shoulder, and he bit your neck again, harder this time as he drove himself into you, his hips smacking against yours. Like a fireworks display going off inside you, your orgasm hit, and you lost the self control you’d been holding onto, throwing back your head and screaming in pleasure as he relentlessly thrust into you again and again, forcing you to ride out wave after wave of satisfaction. He kissed you again, his lips so hard against yours they would probably bruise, but you couldn’t being yourself to care. You could feel his thrusts getting more erratic and new he was close now, his breathing hitched and you felt him jerk against you as he reached his release. With a low moan, he moved his hips against you slowly a few more times before coming to a stop, leaning his sweaty forehead against your shoulder. 

When you eventually returned to the party, you discovered that your friends had been searching for you. They were heading home and wondered if you wanted to get the same cab. Woohyun was stood a little ways off, chatting with the same guys who had interrupted you in the kitchen earlier. He looked over at you, smiling knowingly. You felt his gaze on your body, lingering on your neck, where you’d had to sweep your hair to cover the love bite he’d left there. 

“So are you coming with us or what?” Your friend asked impatiently.

“Actually… I think I might have another offer.” You answered, still looking at Woohyun.


End file.
